Estrella Fugaz
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: You know, Mello, people say shooting stars can grant wishes" MxM MattMello Shonen-ai oneshot MelloMatt


Hi! I'm like in the mood of writing, but I'm out of new ideas, so here I am, translating my own fiction (at this point, people use to ask "don't you have anything else to do?" and I answer "Nope" and then people says "get yourself a life!" and I answer "don't feel like it") Okay, I have mental problems now. I've always had them actually but anyway… anyway. Yeah, that's a great way of ending a paragraph, anyway.

**Warnings**: Shonen ai, coarse language… and fluff I think. Bleeeeeh

**Disclaimer**: Geez, you know this already, what's the need of writing it? Could waste my precious time in… right I got nothing to waste my time in. So I don't own Death Note. I'm just a really not busy person.

_Estrella Fugaz_

"Mello… turn off the light."

How unexpected. Matt is complaining. Matt? Complaining? Doesn't sound logical to me. Matt never complains, of course not.

Just in case you didn't notice, last paragraph was pure sarcasm. I can't expect common people to catch my sarcasm. Nor can I expect it from Matt.

So Matt is always complaining. And I mean ALWAYS. If it's cold, he complains; if it's hot, he complains; if it rains, he complains; if it's sunny, guess what? He complains.

He's just too stupid. He doesn't understand that I must beat that stupid tiny colorless bastard. Not even saying his name. There's an important test tomorrow. Perfect chance to beat that idiot. So I need to be ready, study a lot. I can't miss this opportunity.

"It's _my_ room, so I'll turn off the light when I feel like doing it"

He sits on his bed and glares at me. As if I cared for how he looks at me.

"Guess what? It's _my_ room too. And I want to sleep in _my_ room"

How annoying. This mansion is _huge_. About 40 people can live here with no problem. Then why, in the name of hell, do I have to share my room with this idiot?

"Living room is empty, you know."

He sighs.

"Drop it, Mello. Near's gonna get a better grade, no matter what you do"

Kill.Him. I swear I'm gonna kill him right.now. He'll regret saying that shit. He'll beg for his life, but I'll still kill him. Kill him in a really, truly _**painful**_ way.

"Awesome"

And he points at the window. Seems as he thinks I'm stupid. I'm not falling into this old trick. Now I'll kill him in an even _**more painful**_ way.

"Look, Mello! A shooting star. And another. And another one! There are dozens of them!"

Well, this is truly weird. Never seen Matt so excited. And… wait… did he just say "shooting stars"? What day is today? Shit! The damned Leonids! How could I forget?! I rush to the window to look at them, but Matt stops me.

"Let's go to the roof, it'll look even more awesome."

Fine, I'll admit it. Matt can be right sometimes.

This is really… I don't think I can describe it with just words. It's just awesome.

"You know… people say shooting stars grant wishes."

That's Matt, with his stupid, stupid, really stupid smile. And his stupid psychology things. There are two things Matt always brings out to conversation: Psychology and his videogames. Sometimes I feel like destroying them, when Matt is playing and he doesn't look at me.

"That's shit. Stars are not living things. They can't listen, they have no will. And they _can't_ grant wishes."

His smile widens.

"People need something to believe in, right?"

What does he expect me to say? He knows I consider all that stuff to be shit.

He's closed his eyes. His eyes are green. I don't like it when he closes them.

"What the hell you think you're doing?"

How can't he stop smiling? Smiles, smiles, smiles. Sometimes I think he's laughing about me, which annoys me.

"Wishing."

Too stupid to be true. But this shouldn't surprise me, coming from Matt. I'd bet they invented the word "_stupid_" to describe Matt.

"That's shit."

"As you wish"

And he smiles. I'm starting to hate the word "wish".

I kind of wonder… what kind of thing would Matt wish for. Maybe some stupid videogame. He can't possibly think of something else to wish for.

This is… weird. Matt never looks so serious, so focused. Is it so important to ask for wishes? What can a star do to fulfill one's wish? I just don't quite understand it. Maybe if I tried… of course Matt should never know it…

So a wish… what can I wish for?

Yeah, not even worth asking. I know it. But I'm not telling. No one can know what I wish for. Especially Matt. He must **never** know it. It's just too… embarrassing.

…

…

That's it. I made my wish. It's not something so special. And I don't really expect for it to be granted. Because it wouldn't be logical. And because it's too stupid.

Matt is looking at me. He's smiling. His smile is so stupid… but I kind of like looking at it. His hand feels warm when it holds mine. His fingers feel soft when they entwine with mine.

My heart beats faster when he gently kisses my cheek.

_And so, a wish was fulfilled_

**END**

Not quite happy with this adaptation-translation.  
It's 3 am and my brain says :"you got 5 seconds before I die" which is really freaking.

Yeah, I wrote the title in Spanish. Felt like it. Just that

Reviews please


End file.
